


Redemption Amongst the Ashes

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 1st Person Narrative, Angst, Cryogenics Referenced, Edgy Ana, F/F, F/M, Heavy topics, Past Violence, Succubi & Incubi, Violence, journal format, references to nazi germany, slight blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A Soldier of a time long past awakes in the possibly distant future, and gets involved with war, violence, espionage and more as he seeks to correct his past errors.Contains: Fluff, Angst (Cough cough...Ana), Violence, References to WW2 and other bad stuff, and Widowmaker...just...Widowmaker...





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I'd put time into this instead of whatever it was I was gonna do beforehand.
> 
> If you guys like this first Chapter, I'll do more!

Cold...welcoming cold. It was all I knew for years and years. My masters said I was to bide my time until our enemies were at their weakest. I had no knowledge of the events in between my freezing...and my awakening. I, to anyone who finds this journal...am Doctor Fredrick Werner, an...ex member of the Wehrmacht. I specifically was told to produce a weapon as powerful as to bring the Allied Forces to their knees, obviously it didn't work...as I am in the situation I see myself in now. After the Russians invaded mainland Germany, the Reich had some of his lead scientists and soldiers frozen in tubes like meat in a refrigerator. We supposed to awaken sometime in the future, and continue where he failed, Father Time had other plans. Firstly, these damned robots called Omnics rose up...killed a lot of people. But the world fought back, heroes from across the oceans rose up like the tide, and won the day. I was informed of this only recently, as I jot down my thoughts. Those heroes were part of a sect of determined men and women called "Overwatch".

I was awoken by those heroes. Time has not been kind to anyone in this world, even those with powers beyond comprehension suffer greatly. They lost many, even more men scattered like cockroaches, trying to regain whatever fragments of home they had left. I assume they saw my Cryogenic pod amongst the ashes of war, and for whatever reasons they had, they brought me to their base before awakening, despite the fact I could have very well died whilst I was wasting away, like my comrades. It was a new experience...rebirth, I was cold and frozen like a Germanic popsicle, and then, there was light. Blinding, yes...searing, yes...but light...a second chance amongst the ashes of the old world, as a new society rises like a Phoenix into the sky.

My first moments were, odd. When my muscles had feeling once again, my body flopped like a salmon onto the rather clean floor of the medical wing of their Gibraltar HQ. Around me was two heroes from the...turbulent past of this new world, both of which probably assumed I was past my expiration date.

"Angela...what the hell is this?" One of the voices barked, his voice rough with age

"I...don't exactly know myself..." The other voice, much softer, seemed very worried/unsure

"I didn't risk our asses to bring back...that!"

"I...think it can hear us"

I could, I weakly raised my arm upwards, and grabbed a table as leverage. My legs were still weak, but I was in fight-or-flight mode at the time. I immediately stood as well as I could, and tried to check myself for injuries, but failed to find any.

"What the hell?" The male voice was now just as confused as his female counterpart.

My next mindset was to face my "captors". The male wore some odd visor/mask combo, wielding an assault rifle that would put those propaganda films to shame, wearing a red, white and blue jacket with the number "76" adorning the back. The female...was...more complex. She has the visage of an Angel, with her hair as bright as the hottest star in the galaxy. I apparently looked hostile to them, which I can't blame them for seeing it that way.

"Angela...is that..."

The female sighed

"Yes, Jack...if his clothes are any indicator..."

"Wonderful, first the Omnics, then Talon...now the Nazis are back...wonderful..."

I coughed like a dying person, then for some reason I decided to speak.

"Nein warte! ich bin freundlich!"

The woman's eyes opened widely, like something scarred her deeply and quickly. She pushed her friend lightly to the side

"dürfte ich deinen namen erfahren?" My name...she asked for my name of all things.

"I...Ich heiße Friedrich Warner!"

"Hmmm...do you know English?"

"Ja...I...speak...English..."

"Ah! Sit, sir...please...take a seat."

I planned to do what I was told, she seated me in a large room filled with computers and screens, and left before making a base wide announcement

"Message from Angela Ziegler to all Overwatch Agents...we have a new member waiting in the briefing room...do make him feel welcome...that is all"

My nerves were still tentatively working, this new land made me ill on my deepest level. My thoughts were pushed back, when another female made her entrance, slipping and sliding around like a child, giggling wickedly the whole time.

"Oi...you the new guy? Names Lena, but people call me Tracer!"

I had no idea how to respond, this tiny British woman had a vicegrip on my hand, shaking it wildly.

"Uh...hello?"

Lena snorted sarcastically

"Hello to you too, Mr. Sauerkraut! So..what's your story, other than you bein' German of course."

"I...I am Doctor Warner...I...am not from this time..."

"Well, WELCOME to Overwatch, mister Warner!" She giggles again, she's a bubbly person to be certain. It took me a few moments to notice the large device transfixed in her chest, like an engine or something

"Wha...what's that on your stomach, Miss Lena?"

She looked down, making a slight "eek" noise, then snorted

"You're funny, Doctor!" She don't understand my question

"I...I mean...that thing.."

"Ooooh, yeah...it's my "Chronal Accelerator"! I kinda need it like...a lot."

I slowly nodded

"How many more people are here? People like...you?"

"Hmm, quite a few, considering all that's happened..we got Captain Amari, her daughter Pharah...Angela...another smart type...like yourself. We also have Winston, a monkey that can talk and all that, we also have D.Va, and these two Ninjas runnin' around somewhere. We have more people, but they're doing important stuff, I think..."

I almost fainted at the possibility of being surrounded by those who might wish me harm.

"Well...Hanzo isn't a NINJA fer say...but eh"

She was rambling, she wasn't subtle. She kept talking for about ten minutes, and then patted somewhat hidden pockets, and inhaled deeply, as of she was surprised by something

"Ooh, can I take a picture with you? My girlfriend Emily has gotta see this!" Her eyes were sparkling about this "Emily"...I felt a bit awkward about answering (as I haven't had much social interaction since...the 1940s).

"Uh...is it safe to have my face on a camera, I don't think anyone else should know of me!"

"Aw rubbish, it's only my Girlfriend! Not like she's gonna tell anyone what I text her, trust me.. I know that for a fact!"

I slouched, and got a good look at myself. My old uniform was way past it's usefulness, it was basically still frozen solid, and the moisture from my sweat and the melting cryogenic stuff isn't exactly great for clothes of its kind, the camoflauge was faded almost entirely and my badges and insignias were probably considered hieroglyphics at this point. I. Then looked back at Lena, and sighed.

"Yes...you may take a picture of me if you so wish"

"Nice! Thanks!" Her smile increased tenfold, and she snaked her way behind me, pulling out a very expensive looking phone, and posed so that I would be centered, with her head behind mine. Let's just say the picture didn't turn out like those presidential press photos. Lena knew it wasn't perfect, since I was basically just barely resuscitated, but she loved it. I feel I will need someone with her enthusiasm in the face of such dire situations if I am to adjust at any measurable pace. I write of my times here just in case someone finds this, so they may avoid this fate.


	2. Escalation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fredrick now semi-used to life in this turbulent future, of course there's more things to complicate matters further...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Notes:
> 
> 1\. I'm bringing back an old character of mine, Commader Bailen, from that thing I made a loooong time ago, and reworking several minor characters related to him, like his succubus waifu, now with a new name and somewhat more complex description (and a last name for the two of em :D).
> 
> 2\. The main plot line will not be dramatically changed due to this inclusion, it still is gonna be a lot of Ovewatch Vs Talon, but a third party faction seemed like a neat little inclusion for more chapters and such.
> 
> 3\. I now have to write Widowmaker Dialouge...fml

It was then I was informed of the situation these people faced. As per Angela's (That blonde from my awakening) word, Talon, apparently a terrorist organization, is growing in numbers as they toddled around my frozen sarcophagus, and no more waiting could be allowed, action had to be taken. I, obviously, was not involved in this equation, since they had no idea of my motivations past my still fragmented sentences. Seemingly, every available agent of Overwatch was sent out to do various tasks across the globe, while I was placed in a ghostly silent bunk room to "think things over". My solitary location was almost entirely absent of motion, excluding a distant explosion-like noise. I tried to pay the odd noises no mind, but the source seemed determined to force my hand.

"Angela, I have returned...hello?" An Arabic voice echoed out, I almost leapt out of the standard issue black/white jumpsuit I was given to replace my faded clothes, my eyes darted around looking for a defensive action I could take. The voice got closer, whispering some Egyptian tune to him/herself. I soon saw some kind of glove on the table in the briefing room marked with "Confiscated From Talon" writing on a notepad of sorts. I slowly reached the already eerily dark main room, and gripped the glove like a baseball. The device then spoke...with the subtlety of a howler ape.

"ERROR, DNA MATCH NOT F-" I shut it up by slamming it into a wall, it sparked a bit, then went silent.

"Angie...are you well?" The voice was nearby. I quickly slapped the device over my cracked knuckles, the small exoskeleton-like bits giving me a light jolt for tampering with its intended usage, but I did what I must. The automatic front doors slides open, as I was trying to stealthily activate the glove. I succeeded, then made hazy eye contact with the intruder.

"Guten Tag, der Scheißkerl!" I said with the outward confidence I clearly didn't have on the inside. The glove heated up to that of a slow-roasted turkey, and expelled a green ball of energy. The odd projectile struck the target directly in the chest, sending them bowling out of the entrance in a perfect roll, direct hit. The enemy wasn't defeated though, as they somehow rose immediately to their feet and spoke with a deep booming growl

"Explain yourself!"

"F....friend! My apologies, madam...I assumed you were...an assailant...no offense inten-"

Then a sparking flame appeared into existence, within it a creature from the very depths of the inferno. A wickedly pink-red demonic female form wearing a strange jumpsuit with a skull logo on her shoulder, and heeled boots probably worth more than my entire uniform. Her face read mischief, and her hair was black as coals. Adding with black lipstick and eyeshadow, she surely wasn't here to appear modest. Even her voice was sharp like a serpent, with a noticeably false ditsy drawl.

"Why hello, mortals! I'm Lynarrah Taotega! My dearest said you and your little club were having a "Widow" problem...we squished it...ooh did we!"

The blue armored Egyptian simply stared, either dumbfounded, or jaded to he point of not caring, so I decided to speak up.

"A...widow problem?" I looked to the other female, still frozen in place, her eyes shifting emotions rapidly

"Yes, a real pain in my demonic ass. She was real feisty though...my dearest broke her, assuredly, he's so good at that.."

The armored woman I accidentally assailed earlier soon, performed a dodging maneuver, and stared the demonic femme-fatale

"I really don't have time for you, ma'am" She stated, as politely as she could

"Hmph..I guess my dearest could...finish her while she's defenseless, and alone, and scared."

"You mean...this "Dearest" took down Amelie?"

"Not just him, his little friends gave her a good round or two of fun!"

"Who could have taken down Talon's top assassin?"

"Well...my dearest of course, dummy!" The obviusly childish comeback was accentuated by Lynarrah putting one hand on her head, feigning sadness

"Listen closely, woman! It is OUR duty to track down Amelie, your...Dearest...whatever...shouldn't be involved in this, understand?!"

The somewhat tall female appeared furious, despite her trying to retain her aloof outward look. She snapped her fingers with authority, and a deathly pale female in what a early 40s courtesan could barely call an outfit, lopped out of nowhere onto the ground, exhaling heavily. Lynarrah kneeled to be at head level with the downed...person

"Next time...put some clothes on, dear" She snarled into the purple woman's face, apparently causing the prone female to recoil in either fear, or disgust. Lynarrah then kicked her in the skull with glee, and smiled like the "modern" embodiment of that old Nordic god Loki in all his evils. Her smile soon turned to surprise when a communicator attached to her hip began glowing yellow

"I must be going, Dearest has need of me..."

She disappeared as soon as she arrived, leaving her quarry on the ground, coughing frantically and bleeding slightly, her cheek seemingly having been hit with something both solid and fast, which wasn't exactly a pretty thing to imagine myself being subjected to. I turned to the Egyptian standing across the room

"Friend of yours, I'd assume, Frauline?" I joked

"Well...Amélie is...The Widowmaker...a wanted killer serving under Talon...I feel like they'll be coming after us to get her back...I just hope I'm wrong..."

"I meant that...creature in that way-too-baggy jumpsuit...with the skull insignia on her shoulder?"

She simply shook her head

"Never seen of anyone matching her description since just now. I feel like Amelie might have angered her "Dearest"...whoever that could possibly be...I also fear he will be a problem. But for now...we have Widowmaker..so.." her speech was dejected and forlorn.

I then interjected, of course

"I feel I could be of assistance here...I was taught interrogation techniques by the Wehrmacht back from my time, in case we captured any spies...our leader was...overly cautious of spies..."

"Well, based on that...you must be Dr. Warner...I am Pharah.."

"Guten Tag, Miss Amari..."

She seemed confused by my knowledge of her name, she was ready with a question before I even finished talking.

"You...know of my name?"

"I...know Captain Amari had a daughter...I'd assume you're her..."

"Despite that, I will not allow you to torture her...she's almost entirely weak minded as it is, she doesn't need you making her life worse. I shall place her in solitary, and we can let her decide when she wants to be helpful!"

To be fair, I'm now three levels of confused with all these women running around, a few of them being...odd characters, in both appearance and persona. In my medical opinion, I might be fucked


	3. Unification

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setup for the first major action scene, where two groups "agree" to work together against a possible common enemy
> 
> Also, a small section involving Reapers POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Notes:
> 
> 1 Bailen and Lynarrah are probably only gonna be in the next two chapters (for a while at least), so they aren't the main plot...just more of a supporting role (I'll probably make a story mainly about Bailen if that's a cool idea with you guys?)
> 
> What are your thoughts on the alternating POVs?
> 
> Comments and Reviews are welcome!

-Excerpt from the Data-Log of Gabriel Reyes, aka Reaper-

Failure, abject...miserable failure. Amélie has already blunted my expectations to near non-existence, and yet I am still disappointed. She was captured by those Overwatch dogs....assuredly she let her own personal hang ups get in the way of servitude to our cause. I was informed of her defeat by an...interested third party. I decided to contact this new factions leader over comms. This leader is not all too interesting, some sort of Dog-man with a bit of a militaristic attitude, he is dense, but has possible uses to me. While I kept my mask on, the other leader seemed okay with revealing himself to me, wearing only basic fatigues and some kind of goggles.

"So...Widowmaker has failed her task I assigned her...and worse yet...she is being held hostage?" I asked as politely as I could, I assure you...I was fuming with unbridled rage at her failing us yet again.

"Uh...well, not exactly..." He spoke, as if he had something even worse to let slip about Widowmakers failure.

"Continue...what else do your people know...?"

"Widowmaker didn't get beat by them, she turned herself in willingly. My wife, Lynarrah tried to convince her that you were her boss and stuff but..." He shrugged almost callously, not knowing the punishment Amelie would face is a fate worse than death.

"I ask out of curiosity...she gave herself up...without a fight?"

"Yup. Said she had her reasons or somethin'"

"May I ask what faction you represent...Mr. Taotega..and do lie to me...I want you to lie to my face..."

He was a bit uneasy, but still had a stupid smile across his canine features, exposing a fang at the left side of his mouth.

"I serve the US of A, sir...those Overwatch guys can't be allowed to run around, destroying things for whatever reason they think of...or else they're as bas as those Omnics..."

"I see...what of your insignia, Commander?"

He looked at the flags behind him, one bearing the US colors (Ugh), and the other depicting a strange skull with light protruding like a laser beam from its retinas, seems like almost every PMC nowadays.

"That's my unit, Sir...Sigma...it's emblem is a bit uninspired yeah..but it's like my second family!"

I took his word on it, possibly a mistake, but I needed expendable assets to gain access to that Gibraltar fortress, as a frontal assault would only waste my time and resources, both of which are valuable to me and my organization.

"Any ideas how to...correct her mistake?"

"Well...my wife IS demonic in nature...she could simply blink in and out within the hour..."

"Negative...I want them to suffer...all of them!"

His grin increased in size, as a bunch of armed soldiers appear behind him, including this odd reddish skinned woman with hair almost as black as my soul. She too had a toothy grin. The men behind Mr Taotega soon raised up several weapons, excluding the female, who simply posed behind him.

"Well mister Reyes...you got our attention now..."

"Good...." My victory is at hand...

LOG ENDS HERE

-Diary Entry Of Doctor Fredrick Warner-

As time moves forward, some things stay...lost in a time of strife. So far, this...Amelie hasn't said anything that isn't either innuendo, or insults, despite Mr. Morrisons best attempts at interrogation. In my mind, I am experiencing culture-shock on an unimaginable scale. My wayward introspection was blocked by a screen behind us blinking wildly and buzzing like a cricket. The screen flickered to life with the wicked visage of that female from earlier, this time holding a piece of paper like it's a relic of some kind, the paper bearing the somewhat cheery visages of each and every Overwatch agent that is known by the public. All of us currently off duty turn around slowly, and immediately Jack Morrison groans

"Hello, darlings! It's me, Lynarrah!"

Soldier 76 looked around the room in confusion, I then stepped to the front of the group, in front of Widowmaker (who was tied to a chair as to stop any attempts at escape).

"Explain yourself, how did you access our secure comm channels?"

Her laugh sent a shiver down my spine. I could almost feel the fiery distaste hidden behind her outward persona.

"Oh...when you're as handsome as my Dearest...you get your way...of all people, I'd know"

"Not a satisfactory answer, woman!

Wrong answer, it seems. The succubi immediately grimmaced at he conglomeration of heroes, her expression implying thoughts of violence and blood. She then coughed, fiddled with her zipper to her (again, a bit too baggy) jumpsuit, and sighed like some kind of incantation. The new appearance suddenly caught the attention of an aloof Tracer, who was doing something else in the next room across the aisles. 

"Ooh, look at you! What do people call ya?" Tracer really...REALLY likes meeting new people it seems

"Oh hello there. I am Lynarrah Taotega...such a pleasure to see such a...spry young mortal"

"Mortal, that's a fancy term ya got there!"

"Oh, I have my moments..."

"What can I do ya for, ma'am?" Tracer is entirely ignoring the fact we have someone TIED UP behind her or that Lynarrah is a demon! But I cannot judge too harshly.

"Well, I don't usually open up to strangers (She laughs at the sarcasm under her breath)...but I could use a nice, strong girl like yourself to help my dearest out of a jam."

"I'm definitely nice, not sure of my strength though, but I gotta help if I can!"

"Delightful!" Lynarrah exhales in a satisfied manner, something she likes about getting her way, as a lot of Succubi do I imagine. I had to end this meet-and-greet, so I put my hand on Tracers shoulder

"Lena...you must ignore her, I don't quite understand her intent, but it must be negative!" Lynarrahs emerald green eyes showed actually some modicum of emotion besides something horribly vile (again, assuming here).

"No way, Doc! She's in need, and Overwatch was created to help people!"

The group looked at Lena, then at each other.

"Listen, Lynarrah...how much help do you need, exactly?"

Lynarrah smiled 

"I'd need two others of...unique ability to aid me and my dearest"

Soldier 76 Immediately took offense to her demands, but said nothing. Tracer eyed the room, then immediately turned back around to face Lynarrah on the screen

"Me and mister Negative Nancy will be there right away...where are you located?" Shit...

"Come on through the portal, if you please" 

As she finished speaking, a red portal opened at the front door to the briefing room, and an odd gloved hand was waving to get our attention. Tracer immediately blinked towards the oddity, and cheered as she disappeared in a puff of dark magic. I slowly trotted towards the spherical displacement in time and space, and that afore mentioned hand grabbed me by the neck and pulled me in. Upon recollecting my senses, I was outside a large military compound, with several armed men up on guard towers like some kind of prison colony. To my immediate left was a strange vehicle, shaped like a box but made of solid steel and colored black. Near the strange vehicle was some canine like man wearing armor that looks straight out of science fiction wielding some kind of assault weapon, who was speaking to Tracer. He then noticed me, and held out his hand, and spoke in a gravely voice like that of someone much older than he looked.

"Welcome aboard man, you ready to hunt the shit out of some Talon?"

"Pardon?" I did a double take

"You, me, Lena and my wife, Lynarrah are gonna go to a Talon outpost Reaper is supposed to be at, and we're gonna go all second amendment on his ass!"

"You...have a plan, right?"

"Eh...according to Lynarrah, I should be "careful"...so I guess we're gonna try being stealthy for a change."

"Wait...you're..." My mind was just barely getting the puzzle together...I'm not exactly Einstein, you see.

"Commander Bailen Taotega of Sigma Squad? You bet your ass I am!"

"Your wife has...a...very positive view of you..."

"Long story man, let's just say I died and was resurrected by magic...and that magic apparently is like an aphrodisiac to otherworldly creatures...you see...she's a succubus, those demon-like girls that thrive on sexual energy and the like. Between you and me, I think she married me because of how well I...heh never-mind."

"So....what are odds of success, "Commander"?"

"Me and Lynarrah do this shit all the time...you guys I have no idea, just barely met the both of ya face to face...actually I've heard of Lena before, something to do with time travel or something...anyways, You might die horribly if Reaper catches ya...so...don't get caught, man..."

Tracer owes me an apology when we get back...


End file.
